ASL One Piece Back together again
by MallowFluffy
Summary: The three brothers are locked up in separated rooms with no one else then their own brother but something is odd. They're smaller and younger. How will they react to each other? I might keep this as a One-shot but I also can make more characters in the future.


I don't own One Piece or the picture. I only wrote this story about them. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Ace and Sabo

''Will you ever stop staring at ME?!'' Sabo blinked a few times ignoring the little boy who represends his older brother. The little boy glares back clearly annoyed by the 22 year old male.  
If the boy notices the adult doesn't stop staring he hits him harsh on his head with his fist. ''ITEE! Wait.. why does that still hurt that much!'' Sabo rubbed his head over where the kid hitted him.  
''Why do you look a lot like Ace!'' The boy glares again at the male. ''Why the hell do you look like Sabo...'' Sabo started to chuckle as Ace putted his arms over eachother.  
''Perhaps because I am Sabo?'' Ace simply rolled with his eyes not believing the man one bit. ''Why the hell do you got curly hair and a scar then..'' Sabo pulled a bit at his hair looking at it.  
''Because I grew my hair ofcourse and the scar did I got on an exident hehe.'' Ace sighs. ''Still a bit clumsy hmm.'' Sabo stares at the kid again and made a small smirk as an idea popped in his head.  
He grabbed the little kid by suprice and pulls him against himself. ''Give your big brother a hug Ace-chan~!'' ''GAH! Let me go you pervert!'' Ace hits Sabo in suprice but notices it hasn't as much effect as he wants.  
''Aww come on let your big brother give you a kiss!'' Ace punches him right in his nose making sure he atleast gives him a bloodnose. ''Ow ow ow.. Why you did that you meany!''  
''Because you sounded like Garp and acted like Lu.. You're NOT Sabo!'' Sabo chuckles but kep holding the boy against himself. ''Can't I have a little bit of fun?'' The boy shook his head. ''Hell no.''  
Ace notices the grip of the adults got tighter by the minute like he was afraid that Ace would leave. ''Oi.. You're readdy to squeeze me in a sandwich. The hell is wrong?''  
Sabo looks at the boy who grew more curious. ''I... I can't tell you..'' Tears came from the adults face and it was enough information for the boy. ''Does Lu know about it?''  
A nod came from Sabo's head. ''He saw it right before him.'' ''Then where were you...?'' Sabo frowned a bit not sure how to answer the question. ''I wasn't there.''  
The sad atmosphere started to anoy the little boy and decides to hit Sabo again. ''Stop being a crybaby, you know I hate that besides I won't get hurt or die that easly. I promised Lu. Besides I'm still stronger then you or lu''  
Sabo chuckles again losing his tight hold on the boy. ''Well, actually I'm stronger then you now.'' This made the boy finally grin. ''Want to try it out then?''  
Sabo laughed alreaddy knowing what the results would be.

* * *

Luffy and Ace

Luffy stares at his big brother. ''Amazing! Ace you became big and strong!'' The kid laughs exited. ''Show me one of your moves!'' Ace sighs soft at the boy but laughs anyways.  
Only one boy would be like this around him. Hands stretches around his neck as Luffy stands on his chest. ''Pleaaase!'' And could stretch his arms like that. Ace stands up and grabs Luffy.  
''Then don't stand on me you little idiot. You will hurt yourself.'' Luffy makes a pout but let Ace go. ''I won't hurt myself! I promise! Please Ace show meeee!''  
Ace put the kid down and thought for a moment. What move should he show the little boy? Making it easy for himself he goes for a move that wouldn't burn his little brother.  
He aims his hands and speaks out. ''Hitoru'' Green orbs appears from the mans hands spreading the room they are in. The little boy stares with stars in his eyes at the orbs.  
''They are so pretty! Neh Ace can you make something that I can eat?!'' Ace laughs but shook his head disapointing Luffy a bit. ''I'm made out of fire now but I do can cook something for you if you got something to eat with you.''  
Immediatly luffy seeks around for anything to cook. Obviously he wants to see that and eat that because Ace always cooks for them at the treehouse but didn't ate a devilsfruit yet so yeah, you got the point.  
Luffy throws his bag open pulling a big piece of meat out of it what he stole before meeting the adult version of his big brother. ''Here!'' Ace looks at the piece and takes it.  
It isn't a suprice for him that Luffy would cary a meat piece with him. Heck, the boy maybe was a cry baby but was always happy if they ate together with Sabo.  
Ace concetrates making sure he wouldn't burn the meat in ashes. Heat came from his body as the delisious smell of meat waved around the little boy. ''It smells so good.. Is it done yet?''  
Ace laughs and looks to his little brother. ''Actually it is.'' He reaches the piece and smiles kind. Luffy drools and took the piece happly. ''Yaay! Thanks Ace! You're the best!''  
Luffy noms on the piece as Ace lays down on the floor staring at the ceiling. ''It's good!'' Ace closes eyes as he listends to the compliments of the little boy untill he felt something crawling onto his chest.  
Reopening his eyes he spotted Luffy laying on him. ''Neh Ace.. Why do you got this big scar on his chest? Did someone hurt you?'' Ace pets the boy on his head. ''Don't worry about it Lu. It doesn't hurt or anything.''  
Ace didn't really like to lie to the little brother but what else did he had to say? I almost died of protecting your ass? No, this was better. Luffy looks at his older brother. ''Is Ace really Ace? He's a lot nicer if he's older then he is now.''  
A small snicker escaped Ace's mouth knowing what kinda brat he was. Luffy's head went compleetly red suddenly like he would get a fever. ''Oi Lu stop thinking so much, it's really me.''  
Luffy's famous lightbulb plops above his head and crawls closer to Ace's face. Curious the adult stares at him wondering what the little boy has in his mind. Luffy bent down and gives Ace a small kiss, making a cute 'chu' sound.  
Ace blushes a bit in shock first but gave the spoiled brat a small kiss back. ''I knew it! Ace still is a potato!'' Ace looks at the boy who also had a shade of pink on his cheeks. ''It's still tomato idiot.''  
Both of them laugh as they both slowly doze off with Luffy still on top of Ace's chest.

* * *

Sabo and Luffy

Sabo sighs stuck in a hug of a bigger Luffy. ''Eh.. can you perhaps let me go now Lu?'' Luffy looks down at his brother and shakes his head. ''Nope! You're my little brother Sabo now! Shishishi.''  
Knowing Luffy he really wouldn't let go Sabo leans backwards against Luffy's chest. ''You're really enjoying this aren't you Lu.'' Sabo doesn't even need to look to know that the older boy nods.  
''I'm finally stronger then you now hehe!'' Sabo laughs a bit. ''Still thinking about that? Man, guess Ace and I really beated your ass hard.'' A small pout comes in his ear with a soft whisper like 'It was especially Ace...'.  
Sabo doesn't need to know anything of the future but looks up to his now older brother. ''I'm glad tough. You grew up a lot and yet you're still our little Luffy.'' ''Hey! I don't cry that much anymore!''  
To try to anoy Sabo a bit, Luffy picks up the younger boy and holds him in the air. Sabo just stares at the boy who looks disapointed that his plan didn't work. ''You know it's hard to anoy me hehe.''  
Luffy blows his cheeks up in a childish mather and starts to tickle the younger boy. ''Hahahaha! Lu, stop that!'' A small grin comes on Luffy's face and decides to tickle the poor boy more.  
''You can't even defend yourself now!'' Laughing out loud, Sabo grabs the boys clothes and rolls over the ground with him. As they finally stop, Sabo sits on Luffy's chest looking down at the adult.  
''Guess I won this round hehe'' Luffy snaps lightly like he always did if he didn't won a fight. ''No fair! You cheated!'' Sabo laughs and wants to step off the adult.  
Luffy notices this and puts his arms fast around the boy again. ''Neh Sabo! I want you to promise me some things!'' Sabo looks down at his brother, raising an eyebrow.  
''Like what?'' ''Promise you will visit me and Ace if you're out on the sea and that you help me if Ace is ...'' Luffy didn't finish his line remembering the sad event once again.  
''Please don't ever leave me alone again...'' Sabo looks at his brother and smiles now. He reaches out his hand and pets his older little brother. It calms the older one down as he stares at the kid.  
''I can't promise such things but I won't ever leave you alone Lu even if I'm death I still will bother you a bit.'' A smile came on the olders face but soon notices the meaning of the line.  
''Hey! What do you mean bothering me!'' Sabo laughs and gets up finally being released. ''Just saying that I won't lose to you just yet.'' Luffy got up fast and stares at the boy.  
''I still can beat you in an eating contest! Saboooo, you made me hungry now.'' Sabo rolls with his eyes. Yep, this was his little brother he loved and would care for.  
The hungry pouts came from the adult as he went sillent suddenly. ''Are, how did we ended up together in a weird room anyways?'' A loud slap and a form of a hand was formed on Sabo's forhead.  
''You only just noticed now?'' Luffy nods and grins bright. Sabo thinks about it and shakes his head. ''Beats me, perhaps our universums got mixed up?''  
Luffy stares at the kid. He atleast knows now a bit what he finally says thanks to some small study sections with Robin and Reileigh. Sabo back at luffy but looks down to the scar.  
Did anyone hurted his brother? When and how? ''Luffy..'' Luffy chuckles and pets Sabo now on his head. ''Don't worry about it!'' Altough the pet felt nice, being petted by your little brother still feels strange.  
However Sabo decides to leave his questions in the back side of his head and starts walking around. ''Sabooo I'm bored...'' Still our little Luffy thinks Sabo as he chuckles once again.  
''I still got some pencils with me. Got any paper?'' Luffy looks up and jumps of the spot he sat. ''Nope but we can draw on the walls!'' Sabo looks at the white walls around them and walks to one side.  
''Then we'll start with this side.'' Luffy walks to him as Sabo reaches a pencil he used for writing to him. Both of them starts drawing all kinda crazy things.  
For exemple Ace with a weird and funny face, Luffy's pirate flag, a ship and much more things. Sabo didn't need to ask Luffy for his adventures as he see's them getting drawn on the white wall.  
''If I'll write my book I'll also write two where I put yours and Ace's adventures in. Then the world can see our emotions all the time.'' Luffy actually like the sound of that.  
Reading (even if Luffy doesn't read he'll complain to Sabo or someone else to read it to him) all the great and not so great adventures back. ''I'll also put drawings of you in there if you want.''  
This actually makes Luffy more exited. His drawings weren't the best, but they were his! ''Yeah! Then everyone can see how I draw them! Shishishi'' Luffy looks to Sabo's side of the drawings.  
''Neh Sabo what are you making?'' Sabo simply smiles but doesn't say anything as he continue's with his drawing. Luffy crawls closer and looks at the drawing.  
It was the three of them. All three happy. Luffy takes the exemple in an idea and start to draw above it. Sabo looks up curiously and starts to see the forms of Ace, Luffy and himself as adults.  
Even if the drawing was a bit weird it didn't mather one bit to the little boy. ''It looks amazing Lu but what if you do this with the body's.'' Sabo looks to Luffy for if he got permission to draw with him.  
The boy smiles bright obvious letting the boy go his way as they drew together an amazing wall full of their adventures, together and alone. You can call it a draw lesson, but it sure was a lesson none of them both will forget.


End file.
